This invention relates to improvements in tree or pole climbing apparatus. For example, in wilderness areas many sportsmen may have to climb trees which may not have any low-hanging branches. Such individuals have use for apparatus that can be attached to or fit over their shoes, boots, or the like, and that are provided with spike members for gripping the trunk of the tree to facilitate climbing. Most of the similar climbing apparatus previously constructed have certain disadvantages because they create outwardly directed pressure against the legs, causing them to fatigue rapidly and painfully. The present invention can be worn in its environment for extended periods of time without causing pain to the user.
The method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.